Harem X All
by redflames94
Summary: HaremXALL men Many genins are being victimized and made into pleasure slaves by the WCK A Council or group consists of nymphomaniac women . Another group only consist of men are worried that there would be another Swar that turn them into sex slaves
1. Neji

**A/N: Oops, I forgot: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in my story.**

**Chapter 1 Neji**

He was having a hard time waiting for her.

This was not like her.

She was usually early for practice.

Neji let out a big sigh. He had been waiting for about 20 minutes. She should be already here for practice.

Gai and Lee have already gone for there usual early morning training in the woods, but he was still here waiting and wasting his time.

"We'll go on ahead Neji!" The two look-alike ninjas said in unison.

"Ne, Neji, Tenten's late isn't she?" Lee asked with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Yeah," Neji answered warily, while taking a glance on his watch.

"Do not be miserable Neji, for maybe she is still recuperating her Spirit of Youth through sleep," Gai said enthusiastically, "Right, Lee?!"

"Hai! Master Gai" Lee said more enthusiastically with the usual matching bright eyes of admiration.

"Let's go Lee!"

"Hai! Master Gai" and they started running towards the woods. "See you later Neji!"

"Yeah, see you later." Neji said warily. He was still thinking why Tenten was late for practice.

He shifted to his lotus position while waiting for Tenten to arrive at their meeting place.

Another 10 minutes past and Tenten has still not arrived. He may not look like irritated because of his composed mask, but inside he was so irritated with Tenten. _How dare her waste my time_.

Neji had already lost his patience. He was not definitely going to wait here looking like an idiot waiting for nothing. No one was going to waste his time.

When his final drop of patience dissolved, he quickly ran towards the direction of her apartment.

Neji arrived in front of Tenten's door. He knocked three times just to expect no one to answer the door. He was thinking about breaking in, when he suddenly thought that it would ruin his reputation as a member of the clan of Hyuuga.

He just decided to use ninjutsu to transport himself outside of Tenten's bedroom. Here he got a good view of Tenten's much disorganized apartment.

Neji presumed that there were four rooms in Tenten's apartment. All of these rooms were connected and leads to the Living Room excluding Tenten's bedroom. All of these rooms could be viewed by Neji wherein his scowl has deepened (1).

The Living Room was a real mess. The pillows were scattered on the floor, and there were a trail of weapons scattered on the floor leading to the armory room.

The Armory room was no better than the Living Room. The weapons and scrolls were scattered and were not properly arranged. There were even scrolls ripped and torn on the floor. Neji even recognized Tenten's most treasured weapon lying on the floor.

He didn't have the chance to inspect the kitchen and dining room but he knew he would just see the worst of it.

He knocked on the door leading to Tenten's bedroom. He expected for a sleepy Tenten greeting him and apologizing to him for being late for practice and for causing him to make a visit to her 'not really presentable' apartment. But his expectations were turned to dust when there was no one greeting and no one apologizing to him.

He suddenly felt a sudden wave of fear. What if the reason why Tenten's late for practice is because something happened to her?

Neji decided to use his byakuyan to check on the room and to identify any other chakra other than Tenten's.

Neji's fears were quickly evaporated when he saw that Tenten was still sleeping. '_So she was late for practice because she overslept. That's pretty tardy of her'_.

He decided to enter the room since he knew Tenten was still asleep and it was safe. When he entered the room, he gave it the deepest scowl he has.

The bedroom was quadruple times messier than any other rooms in her apartment. 'Neji thought, _this could be even included in the World Guinness; 'World's Messiest Apartment' and 'World's Messiest Bedroom''_.

Neji diverted his attention from Tenten's messy bedroom to his sleeping teammate.

_Whoa_

Tenten was sleeping facing him; her body was covered by a blanket. But her slender figure could not be hidden by it.

When Tenten suddenly took a deep breath, Neji's eyes whose focus were on Tenten's legs where suddenly transferred to her breasts like a magnet. He observed them for almost about a minute. His eyes focusing on her breast every time she took a breath. A tent suddenly appeared on Neji's shorts.

'_Damn, I'm hard! She's just so hot!_ Neji shook his head back and forth. _She's my teammate, what am I thinking!'_

Neji decided just to wake her up. "Hey Tenten, time to wake up," Neji went closer to Tenten as he speaks, "you're already late for practice and—"

Neji was cut off when Tenten suddenly grabbed a hold of the tent that was formed earlier on Neji's shorts.

"Hey Tenten, What do you think are you doing?!" a very surprise and embarrassed Neji said.

"Hmm…ahh…Neji…more…" a very horny and blushing Tenten said.

'_Great, she's having a wet dream about me. Hmm…What if…I make her dreams come true? Now, I sound like those cheesy romantic novels, that Tenten always reads in a horny sort of way. Well—'_

Neji's thoughts were suddenly cut off when Tenten moved and jerked causing the single blanket that was covering her body fell on the floor. '_Shit, Tenten must've been hot before she went to sleep'._

Tenten was there in front of his eyes wearing her birthday suit. Neji's eyes were on her legs before Tenten's blanket fell off on the floor, so the first thing he saw was Tenten's creamy and slender legs. His eyes decided to explore other parts of this very gorgeous body.

His eyes were slowly going up, up, until it reached her womanhood which was covered and at the same time…uhh…massaged by two of Tenten's fingers. Since there was nothing to see, Neji's eyes focused on the upper part of Tenten's body.

What he first saw Tenten's navel which was very fit, Neji almost thanked their everyday training. He didn't realize was that he was already massaging it.

"Uhh…more…Neji" Tenten whimpered. '_Is she really asleep?'_

He kept on massaging it while hearing Tenten moan which was music to his ears. Neji stopped and decided to do a little something to Tenten's breasts. Tenten was really maturing. Her breasts were just the right size for her, not too huge, not to small. Neji thought that it would fit just right on his palm. '_Damn, I'm getting horny'._

He cupped both of her breasts, while enjoying Tenten's moan getting louder. A very pleasing sensation passed him as he grabbed hold of Tenten's firm tits_._ His mouth licked and sucked on her left breast while he cupped and massaged the other breast.

"Ahh…Neji…more!" Tenten almost shouted because of Neji's unexpected action. She continued on moaning while Neji licked and massaged her breasts.

He wanted to hear more of Tenten's moans, so he bit and chewed on her nipple and grabbed her breasts more firmly. The reaction he got was much unexpected. Tenten's gripped on his cock tightened, 

that he moaned. Her hand that was covering her pussy was now gripping on the bed's sheets like her dear life depended on it.

Neji teased Tenten by rubbing his finger on her pussy which caused her moans to become louder. H e enjoyed teasing Tenten, because her moans were like music to his ears.

Neji gently left trail of kisses while descending to Tenten's womanhood making Tenten moan mournfully. He was now face-to-face with Tenten's still-dripping-wet pussy. '_Tenten must've hot before she slept. That explains why she was naked'._

"Hello there" Neji whispered to Tenten's wet pussy. He sucked and licked at her clitoris making Neji moan because Tenten's gripped on his cock tightened. This action of Neji sent a wave of pleasure to the still-wet-dreaming Tenten.

"MORE…NEJI…MORE!" Tenten almost shouted. '_Hmm…Is she really asleep…or…pretending to?_

Neji inserted two fingers inside Tenten and sucked and licked on her clitoris. Tenten's moans became louder; Neji wondered how a bundle of nerves can cause that reaction.

Neji sucked and dried Tenten's womanhood. He decided that it was too risky to do more of his naughty thoughts to Tenten, since she may wake up any moment.

He lifted his face from Tenten's womanhood and wiped the cum on his face. Tenten's moans stopped when he lifted his face from her dry pussy. Neji was about to stand up when Tenten stirred opening lazily opening her eyes in front of Neji. _Oh Shit_.

"Ohayo, Neji" Tenten said warily.

Neji was about to make a run for it when two metal wires enveloped him; tying his hands and making him fall on the floor. He tried to use his chakra to snap the wires but there was already chakra enveloping the wire.

"It's no use Neji," Tenten said standing up from her bed. "That is no ordinary wire" She pulled Neji from the floor and placed him on the bed using her wires and tying his hands on the headboard. "I can control it using my chakra, pretty neat don't you think?" Tenten said while inching closer to Neji's face.

Neji readied himself for the numerous tortures that Tenten would do to him for finding him in her bedroom. _Maybe he'll cut my balls, or worse, my dick! I hope she'll go easy on me_. Neji thought moodily.

"Ne, Neji do you know why I tied you on the headboard?" Tenten asked playfully, a smirk playing on her face that was inches from Neji's.

"No, Tenten I can explain—"Neji was cut off when Tenten placed her finger on his lips to make him quiet.

"Wrong. _They_ just want to fuck you Neji." Tenten whispered on Neji's ear sending jolts down his spine. _They?_

Tenten signaled to the door and it opened revealing Kurenai, Tsunade, and Anko—naked. They walked closer to Neji while licking their lips.

"Good work, Tenten we've grab hold of another one." Tsunade said while dismissing Tenten.

"Should I strip him Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded and another set of wires send out from the bed and enveloped Neji's body and began tearing every cloth his body. In a matter of seconds Neji was completely naked. He was now blushing crimson red not because he was, but because the three women in front of him were staring hungrily on his body, in particular—his penis.

Anko licked her lips and stared at it hungrily. "Hmm," She said folding her arms on her chest like she was examining his penis. "Eight inches, not bad, not bad." She said smirking.

"Let's start then, I've got some paperwork to do." Tsunade said. The three women started to strip their clothes making Neji gawked and blushed at their perfect figures. After they got undress they lunged at Neji. _Oh Shit_

After about and hour the three women had already finished satisfying their sexual desires for the day and were already putting on their clothes on.

"Too much stamina, for a boy," Kurenai commented.

"And a long dick for his age, how long would it be if he were older?" Anko said dreamily

"I'm off then; Shizune will be waiting for me." Tsunade said.

They left a very tired and cum-covered Neji on the bed. Tenten appeared in her bedroom and asked playfully, "So…How was it?"

"Fun…I think" Neji said and he blacked-out.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you like it.


	2. Kiba

**Chapter 2 Kiba**

Kiba was walking in the woods west of Konoha for his daily training with Akamaru. They went to their usual spot to do their unique combination attacks. They trained for almost an hour and a half before Kiba decided to take a break.

"Let's take a break first, Akamaru." Kiba said to his always-loyal dog.

They walked to their usual relaxing spot by the side of the river. Kiba sat by the riverside and dipped his feet in the cold water while Akamaru played by the river.

Kiba was about to sleep when Akamaru's ear's tensed and started barking towards the bushes. Kiba quickly followed the direction where Akamaru was barking at.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked cautiously ready crouching ready to pounce.

An Anbu suddenly appeared in front of Kiba who relaxed a bit. "I am sent by the Hokage to accompany you to her office for a mission briefing." The Anbu said stiffly.

"I understand." Kiba said to the Anbu. The Anbu quickly did a teleportation technique to transport them to the Hokage's Place.

While they were walking down the corridor leading to the Hokage's office Kiba asked, "Hey, Mr. Anbu"

"What?" the Anbu asked.

"Is the Hokage giving me an S-class mission?"

"No"

"Then why all the trouble to fetch me with an Anbu?"

"See for yourself."

"Activate it when you enter the office."

"Huh?"

"The transmitter."

"Have I met you before Mr. Anbu?"

"You'll meet me again if you survive this."

The Anbu answered opening the door to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage's office looks like its usual description. Reports and papers scattered on the Hokage's desk. Unfinished paperwork and unsigned checks piled up high around the desk. The only unusual thing in the Hokage's room was the two additional persons in it. When you enter the Hokage's office you would 

normally you would see Tsunade sitting on her chair and Shizune standing and supervising her work. But now Anko and Kurenai were also standing beside the Hokage who was still sitting on her usual spot, and Shizune was nowhere to be seen.

"Anbu reporting, Hokage-sama" the Anbu said.

"Dismiss" Tsunade said and the Anbu vanish, and Kiba was left alone with the three women.

"Kiba, I'm giving you an S-class mission." Tsunade said.

"But the Anbu said—"Kiba started.

"I don't care what the Anbu said. I am giving you an S-class mission. Do you understand?" Tsunade said cutting Kiba off.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kiba said nervously.

Kurenai and Anko were now grinning at Kiba like he was their food. He was beginning to sweat, now that he remembered the rumors he overheard about the Hokage, his sensei, and Anko: that they were addicted to sex, or in other words nymphomaniacs.

"We will personally do the mission briefing inside the conference room." Tsunade nodded towards Anko and Kurenai.

The three women accompanied Kiba toward the conference room where obviously all the conference and sometimes S-class mission briefings take place.

Kiba was very uncomfortable walking in front of the three ladies because he could almost swear that they were staring at his ass. He once caught his sensei and Tsunade once and Anko twice whenever he looked back. Even Akamaru was tensed and nervous because of the sexual aura that the three ladies were emitting.

After a while they reached the conference room. Kiba was almost glad reaching the room because the stares that his ass was receiving were ended.

Kiba sat on the right of the table while Tsunade, Kurenai, and Anko remained standing in front of the television screen. Anko was whispering something to Tsunade and Anko, and after that they started to giggle for about a minute. Tsunade straightened herself, "Gomende about that Kiba-kun, we were just discussing something." The Hokage said in a rather unusual playful and seductive tone.

"Its okay, Hokage-sama" Kiba said nervously. "Um…can we start with the mission briefing?"

"You're mission Kiba," Tsunade started. "Is to fuck and pleasure us three," Tsunade acknowledge Anko and Kurenai-sensei's presence.

"To be precise, be our pleasure slave for the day." Anko added licking her lips.

"Wha-what the hell?! I can't—"Kiba started shocked.

"You can't decline this mission Kiba, you will be our sex slave whether you like it or not." Kurenai said seductively.

"Sensei!" Kiba protested. The three women were inching closer to him now. He ran to the exit but he suddenly fell on the floor a chain appeared encasing his feet pulling him upside-down towards the ceiling. The three women were now face to face with him and slowly undressing themselves.

"There's no point in escaping Kiba-kun," Tsunade said. "It would be better for you to cooperate."

"Chain him on the bed Tsunade." Anko said.

_Bed? What bed? I don't see any bed here. It's not like someone would have sex while having a conference or mission briefing. _Kiba thought.

Tsunade went beside the giant monitor screen and pulled a rope hanging on the ceiling. Once she pulled the rope the conference table with the chair flipped and an emperor-size bed with a headboard four feet tall appeared in place of the conference table and the chairs.

_So that's why the chairs and the table can't be move. I wonder since when did they set this thing up._ Kiba thought.

"Let's get started shall we?" Tsunade said in a very seductive tone that Kiba suddenly became hard.

Tsunade released Kiba from his bonds and lead him towards the headboard of bed. Kiba knowing that he was no match for a Hokage and two jounins decided to be obedient and cooperative even though it's not in his nature.

"It would be difficult to change positions if his tied on the headboard right?" Tsunade said to Anko and Kurenai.

"Let me handle it" Anko offered.

Anko tied Kiba's hands behind his back and gave his ass a pinch. Kiba groaned. "It's so soft, I told you it was!" Anko said excitedly like a kid who found out that Santa Claus was real.

"Let's strip him first" Anko suggested. In a few minutes Kiba found himself naked. The three women started stripping their clothes as well.

Kiba gasped when he saw their figures. It was like he was in heaven. Anko and Kurenai's breast was ample firm while Tsunade's breasts were humongous and firm at the same time.

Kurenai didn't wait for Kiba to be prepared and quickly targeted his nether regions and started licking and sucking his penis while gently massaging his balls. Kiba felt a sudden wave of pleasure inside him. He was now moaning due to the pleasure he was receiving.

Tsunade decided to kiss Kiba to see if he was a good kisser. She plunged her lips onto his and gently explored his mouth using her tongue. Her tongue licked Kiba's tongue as if inviting him inside her mouth. He accepted the invitation and roughly licked the inside of Tsunade's mouth. Before they knew it they were both out of breath and breathing hard.

"You're a good kisser Kiba-kun; let me reward you by massaging you with my breasts." Tsunade said seductively and started rubbing her breasts on his chest. She also let Kiba licked and sucked it.

"Ahh…more Kiba-kun…more!" Tsunade moaned.

While Kiba and Tsunade were still kissing, Anko licked and sucked on Kurenai's wet pussy. She sucked first on her clitoris making Kurenai moan.

"Ah…more…yeah…that's it…yeah…," Kurenai moaned.

"Should I lick this?" Anko teased and licked Kurenai's clitoris. Kurenai moaned louder, "Yes…please…Anko…"

"Mmm…I didn't hear you…" Anko teased obviously enjoying it.

"Please, Anko…Lick it…Please!" Kurenai said pleadingly.

Anko buried her face on Kurenai's pussy and started licking and sucking her swollen clitoris. Since she was Orochimaru's former student she can also make her tongue longer, so she plunged her tongue deeper into Kurenai's pussy almost touching her cervix.

"I'm going to…cum…Anko…" a blushing and sweating Kurenai said.

"Uhh…Ahh!" Kurenai moaned while releasing her thick and sticky fluids on Anko's face.

Anko gladly received Kurenai's fluids on her face. "Hmm…you always have a tasty cum Kurenai." Anko complimented while licking the cum that was on her face.

"But I think we have forgotten our special guest" Kurenai said making Kiba gulped.

"We just got carried away didn't we Kurenai?" Anko said.

Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade stood up from the bed and observed Kiba from one side of it. They folded their arms and looked like they were thinking the best way to pleasure themselves and how to make him moan and beg.

The three women huddled together like a basketball team and started whispering among themselves.

"How…about….blowjob…?"

"Yeah…maybe enough…to make him release…"

"Well…we could massage…him….using….our…"

They continued whispering while Kiba was still gawking at their figures and still wondering why he was fucking the Hokage and two jounins. _Whoa. I must be in heaven to be seeing this! Look at those tits, they come in different sizes. I can't believe that sense would have sex with me. But why are they doing this? I'm that good-looking am I? Hmm…Then why?_ _This could be considered rape right, coz I'm still a minor?_

"Kiba-kuuun!" Kurenai said.

_Maybe they'll realize that what they're doing and let me go. But I think I like this mission a bit. _"Yeah sensei?"

"Let's make a deal Kiba-kun," Tsunade said inching closer to Kiba until their faces were only an inch apart. "If you release first, you'll be our sex slave."

":Gulp: For how long Hokage-sama?" Kiba said in a small voice.

"Forever, maybe." Tsunade said bluntly like it was no big deal to her.

"What'll happen if one of you releases before me?" Kiba asked.

"If all of us releases before you." Kurenai corrected.

"You're off then, and if you can pleasure us beyond satisfactory you can release one of our sex slaves," Tsunade snapped and the wall to her right flipped and a naked boy chained on the wall. "Well maybe, _our_ only sex slave."

"Neji!" Kiba tried to stand up and break from his bonds but only ended up falling on the floor in front of Kurenai's feet.

"That'll happen to you when you release first Kiba," Anko said kneeling down in front of Kiba's face. "Do you want that to happen to you? You probably want to you because you'll be able to feel pleasure every time we play with you." Anko said while licking Kiba's face.

"I've got a question Hokage-sama." Kiba said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked her curiosity perking up a bit.

"Who is 'our' exactly, Hokage-sama?"

"'Woman Association of Konoha' of course! Haven't you guessed yet?" Tsunade said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Ahh…I see…" Kiba said as if accepting the fact that his mother and sister were also involve in the lost of many men in their village.

Oblivious to the three women was that Kiba has the tattoo of the male symbol below his throat. This can be only obtained when you are a member of the 'Secret Organization of Men' which prevents men from being raped (which doesn't happen often), made into sex slaves, and to keep men from raping women.

Kiba being here didn't surprise Kiba because he was informed by the SOM a week earlier, (Secret Organization of Men) that he was the next target of the WCK, (Woman AssoCiation of Konoha) and was assigned to be their spy to know their true goals. Kiba was trained by Kakashi, the SOM's sex trainer, to only release when he only wanted to do so. He also took basic spying lessons from an Anbu whom he did not know.

When he entered the Hokage's office he quickly activated the voice transmitter that was disguised as his teeth so his conversation with any of the three women can be heard by HQ.

"…But what are you're goals exactly?" Kiba asked randomly so that he could not arouse suspicion.

"Mmm…Let's see…" Anko said standing up and folding her arms and thinking hard for almost a minute.

"Anko! You shouldn't just go around telling everyone that what we're planning." Kurenai said stiffly.

"Well, it's not like he's a member of an organization that's against us like SOM," Anko answered as stiffly as she can but to no prevail. "Are you?" she turned her head towards Kiba.

"No, Anko-sensei" Kiba answered just like the way that he has been taught when you're being questioned. No change in pulse rate, no heartbeat skipping, no sweat pouring out of your pours every millisecond.

"See? What've I told you Kurenai?" Anko said testily.

"But can he be trusted?" Kurenai asked.

Anko waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that Kurenai; he'll be our next sex slave in a matter of minutes."

"Forget about telling the kid the plan let's get started." Tsunade said. She leaned and picked up Kiba by his cuffs and threw him on the bed like a bag of potatoes.

"But I haven't agree—"Kiba started but was suddenly cut off when Kurenai planted her pussy on Kiba's face and started rubbing it.

"I'll go first Tsunade-san!" Kurenai said.

"Go ahead, Kurenai." Tsunade said

Kurenai jumped on Kiba's face and planted her pussy on his face.

"Can't breathe…sensei" Kiba said gasping for air.

"Oh? Gomende Kiba-kun…" Kurenai said not sounding sincere. She adjusted herself so that Kiba could breathe easier, of course she didn't want to kill their next sex slave.

Kiba adjusted his face beneath Kurenai's pussy and started licking on her pussy. He decided that he would make her cum no matter what for his and Neji's sake. He licked for almost a minute but to no prevail.

Kurenai was bored. _What do they teach kids these days? Don't they ever teach them sex Ed? What kind of licking is that? It's like he's licking ice cream. And I need to put up with these so that I can have sex Kakashi when we win the next Swar! Kiba, you're a shame to your kind. _Kurenai wanted to voice out all of her thoughts but she didn't want to break Kiba's spirit since she was still his sensei.

"I'll give you one more minute to make me cum Kiba, after that—"Kurenai was cut off when she suddenly felt hot inside her. _This couldn't be happening, only Anko, Tsunade could make me feel like that and also..._

Kiba was almost thankful for the lessons he got from Kakashi-sensei on how to make an experience woman cum lesson #234. He remembered clearly what Kakashi-sensei said:

_: Flashback:_

"_Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked while they were resting._

"_What is it Kiba?" Kakashi answered._

"_What if the woman I'm having sex with is experience… and is very hard to make her…release?" Kiba asked shyly still uncomfortable at how Kakashi-sensei and the Ero-sennin can bluntly say the words: cum, sex, fuck, etc._

"_Like Kurenai-sensei, eh?" Kakashi said remembering his 'appointment' with Kurenai when they were in still in the taking their chunin exam._

"_Hai" Kiba said now blushing._

"_Well, you could do the technique I did when we had our first 'you-know-what'" Kakashi said._

"_And that technique is?" _

"_Well, you'll just need to lick pointlessly on her pussy and after almost a minute pass you lick and suck her clitoris and start plunging you're tongue in her pussy." Kakashi finished almost out breath._

"_But why not lick and suck at her clitoris right away Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Just to make the woman think that it's your first time and so that you can caught her off guard. _

"_Arigato Kakashi-sensei" Kiba said_

"_Well you'll need it." _

_: End of Flashback:_

Kurenai was now moaning loudly and thinking frantically. _This technique is…Kakashi's! _"I'm…I'm…going…to...come soon!" Kurenai almost shouted. "More…ahh…more Kiba-kun!"

"Tsk, tsk…Kurenai's got pinned" Anko said worriedly for her best friend.

"Well, she'll release any moment from now. But how did that boy learned that technique? I thought Kakashi's the only one who knew that…hmm…" Tsunade said.

"I can't hold it any longer, ahh…" Kurenai released all of her seeds into Kiba's mouth. Kiba tried to drink all of her juices but they kept on flowing from her pussy. In a matter of minutes his faces was covered in Kurenai's sticky and thick juice. They tasted sweet like maple syrup to Kiba. He still can't believe that Kurenai's juices were these delicious.

After giving her last drop of juice Kurenai rested herself beside Kiba. "Where the hell did you learned that Kiba?" Kurenai asked curiously.

Kiba was about to answer when he suddenly felt something or rather someone was playing with his cock. "What the hell?!"

Anko stopped toying with his penis and looked up from it, and looked at Kiba on face "What do you mean, 'What the hell?!'?" Anko asked.

"But I thought I'm free to go? I made Kurenai-sensei release!" Kiba pointed to the already sleeping sensei of his.

"Didn't you remember what she said, 'If all of us releases before you.'" Anko said in a have-you-forgotten-what-we-said-? tone.

Kiba was open mouthed. He can't believe that he would need to have sex with all of these women. He was sure that he'll release if another woman touches him or pleasures him in any way.

"Hmm…shall I give you a blowjob Kiba-kun?" Anko asked playfully.

Anko experimentally toyed with Kiba's thing. Pinching it slightly and making it wobble left and right making it swiftly hard and pointing upwards.

Anko tried to stifle a giggle, "Oh…you're hot now aren't you Kiba-kun?" She said slowly and more seductively.

Kiba was feeling hot inside, he wished he could just release it onto Anko's face but it would cost him his freedom.

"Gomende Kiba, but you'll be our next sex slave, don't worry we'll go easy on you." Anko started licking the head of his thing.

"Uh…ahh…Anko-sensei…please stop…" Kiba said. He didn't really want her to stop but making her continue would make him a sex slave for life.

Anko started sucking and licking Kiba's thing. She wrapped her extended tongue on his thing and pulled it deeper into her throat.

Kiba could almost feel the muscles inside her throat move and wrap around his thing. He tried with all his willpower to extinguish the hotness that was forming inside him, but to no prevail. In any minute now his whole body would be engulfed by this flame including the freedom in him. (A/N: Well that's the poet in me ;-)

"Ahh…uhh…deeper Anko-sensei" Kiba moaned.

Anko massaged his balls gently to add to the pleasure that he was experiencing. She plunge his thing deeper into her throat. She wrapped her tongue tightly on it while sucking and licking on it continuously.

Kiba was about to explode due to the pleasure he was receiving from Anko's extraordinary blowjob. Her breath was ticklish and her tongue works like magic. _I wonder how she can make her tongue longer. _

"I'm… coming…Anko-sensei!" Kiba said almost sorry for himself. _Well that's my limit. : Sigh: Goodbye freedom._

Anko quickly removed Kiba's cock from her mouth so that his release would be sprayed on her face. After a few seconds Kiba released and his cum was sprayed on Anko's face. In a matter of seconds Anko's face and breast were now fully covered by Kiba's thick and sticky release.

Anko licked some from her face and said, "So much juice for a boy you're age." She said.

She folded her arms on her breasts and switched to thinking position. "What do you think our newest sex slave first task eh, Tsunade?" Anko asked playfully.

Tsunade also switched to thinking position and thought hard for an answer. "Maybe he should clean the mess that he made." Tsunade pointed to Anko's cum-covered face and breasts.

"Yeah, we have meeting with the Kazekage of the hidden village of Mist in two hours." Anko remembered. "Come here Kiba-kun, you do want to clean up this mess do you?" Anko said back in her seductive voice.

"Hai, Anko-sensei" Kiba said warily still dazed by his sudden transformation from being a genin into a sex slave.

"_Hai, Anko-sama,_" Anko corrected, "We are now you're new masters right?" Anko said humorously obviously enjoying their new Master-Slave relationship.

"Hai…Anko-sama" Kiba said and started licking his new master's face tasting his own cum.

_Hmm…It doesn't taste too bad_.


End file.
